1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to bath accessories and more specifically to a fluid-powered bath accessory that allows the showerhead of a typical shower enclosure to continue to operate while the water powered bath accessory is being used.
2. Background
Bath accessories are adapted to be utilized by persons when using a bathtub or shower unit for washing the body. There exists a need for bath accessories that can be used in conjunction with existing bathroom hardware. Additionally, there exists a need to provide a fluid-powered bath accessory that utilizes water pressure from the showerhead in a safe manner. Further, there exists a need to provide a fluid-powered bath accessory that allows the showerhead to continue to operate when the bath accessory is in use. Further still, there exists a need to provide a plurality of drive methods for the bath accessory. Furthermore, there exists a need to provide a bath accessories that is simple and easy to use, economical in cost to manufacture and operates in a rotary or oscillating motion while providing other benefits and advantages mentioned herein.